<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dogs of War by Ruadhan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047645">Dogs of War</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruadhan/pseuds/Ruadhan'>Ruadhan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RED - Fandom, Raymond Reddington - Fandom, The Blacklist (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dogs, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:35:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruadhan/pseuds/Ruadhan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Raymond Reddington has some busy days ahead. He has to save the girl, save the dog, kill the cartel and find the cat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raymond Reddington/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Dogs of War</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Chapter One:</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Raymond Reddington sat in the comfortable leather chair of his Gulfstream Jet in earnest cogitation of his latest problem. Allowing his head to fall back fully against the headrest, he turned to glance out of the portal window. The rich tones and textures of the Sierra Madre Del Sur mountain range recalled to his mind some of his preferences for the more earthly tones of his suits and ties. He observed the diverging clouds as they migrated across the Transmexican landscape below. It was enchanting the way the colors shifted and moved in the twilight sun. Everything looked so peaceful, so raw, so new. It was like the dawn of creation all over again.</p>
<p>Usually, a sight like this was a balm to sooth his aching head, but not today. He ran his thumb and forefinger absentmindedly up and down the neck of the chilled bottle of beer which had materialized at his right hand. The cooling perspiration of the bottle on his finger and thumb was a welcomed sensation. Right now he had a million and one problems to worry about. The hijacking of his latest consignment of engineering equipment was uppermost in his mind.  The ship on which the cargo had been placed had been intercepted by a group of pirates, led by a Spaniard known as “The Catalonian.”  </p>
<p>Red’s resources had not yet been able to identify the culprit by name, only by reputation. The Catalonian made his mark by intercepting cargo ships destined for international waters and by targeting specific items that they had been hired to acquire. His crew worked fast and moved with precision. They were highly adept at disabling the target ships quickly and with the minimal of fuss, leaving hardly a trace of their activities behind. A number of items had been taken from the ship “The Echo Interceptor” on one of Red’s shipping routes through the Pacific Ocean.</p>
<p>Among the items seized, had been his latest consignment of equipment that was due to arrive at one of his hidden research laboratories in Mexico. The items taken were very specific to Nanotechnology research having been custom designed and so would not be easily resold on the black market. He had not yet been able to ascertain if his items had been targeted specifically or had been taken in a raid that contained other targeted items. Either way, the offer of these items for sale on the black market would get his attention. So far there had been nothing. Not a whisper. Either the crew had not realized they held valuable cargo or they already had a buyer in mind.</p>
<p>Both of these scenarios were not favorable. It had taken two years and many millions of dollars to construct the equipment in secret. Nothing like it existed anywhere in the world. It was delicate as well as valuable. If treated roughly by the pirates, the minuscule components could easily become damaged rendering the whole system useless. He needed to find his shipment quickly and without delay.</p>
<p>The shrill noise of the satellite phone from the seat behind broke his reverie. He heard Dembe’s voice speaking in low tones in response to the callers questions. Having caught the words “Hospital Estrada,” Red leaned around in his chair to engage Dembe’s attention. Dembe put his caller on hold, got up and sat in the chair opposite Red.</p>
<p>Red pointed at the sat-phone saying “Is that something to do with the Estrada hospital in Michoacán?”</p>
<p>Dembe nodded in assent, “Yes Raymond. The hospital was targeted an hour ago. The pharmacy was raided and one of the hospital doctors was taken by the cartel. I’m talking to Doctor Flores right now.”</p>
<p>Red held out his hand for the phone, indicating for Dembe to pass it over. Holding the phone to his ear, he immediately switched to flawless Spanish, “<em>Hola Jacqueline. Se trata de Raymond Reddington. </em>What can I do to help…<em>”</em></p>
<p>The female voice at the other end of the phone sounded distracted, “<em>Señor Reddington?</em> <em>Oh, gracias a Dios!</em> The hospital was raided by armed men belonging to one of the cartels. I have spoken to the witnesses and they tell me the raiders are working for the local “Ojos de Serpient” (Snake eyes) cartel. They threatened to harm the patients if we did not hand over drugs and medical equipment. They also took one of our doctors’ prisoner - Dr Carlita Alavarez. I was visiting one of our outreach clinics when it occurred. I have just returned….<em>Es un caos total.” </em>Red could hear the panic in her voice and the sound of a crying baby in the background as she moved about the small rural hospital.</p>
<p>Red used a softer tone to help calm the doctor’s frayed nerves, <em>“Jacqueline… puede describir los hombres ?…”</em></p>
<p><em>“Sí, sí,” </em>Red heard her deliberate attempts to calm her voice before speaking,<em> “Había cuatro hombres, </em>three of them were teenagers, about 18 years of age. They had snake eyes tattoed on the back of their shaved heads. The fourth man was different. He was much older, approx. 40 years.  His head was also shaved, but he wore a black leather vest, no shirt and had a large tattoo of a snake on his chest. He was the one who gave the orders.”</p>
<p>Red paused to contemplate his actions. Having quickly arrived at a decision he responded, “Jacqueline, I will send some of my people to the hospital immediately, just tell them what you require and it will be taken care of.”</p>
<p><em>“Gracias, Señor Reddington…</em>but what about my missing doctor?” The cries of more distressed children could easily be heard in the background. This always touched a nerve with Red.</p>
<p>“I will do everything in my power to return your doctor safely to you. Just tend to your patients Jacqueline.”</p>
<p><em>“Gracias por su ayuda Señor Reddington…Gracias.”</em>  Red then hung up and returned the sat-phone to Dembe.</p>
<p>Sitting back in his chair Red thought for a moment. Out loud he mused “the cartels do not normally harm doctors, they need them far too much.” Red took a long drink from his beer and pursed his lips in contemplation. After some moments, his gaze came to rest on Dembe’s features. He pointed at Dembe with the bottle in his hand,</p>
<p>“Dembe, divert some of our people from the Catalonian search to the hospital and get them what they need. Contact our friends in the local media and find out what the Cartel has been up to lately - Journalists are like dogs, whenever anything moves, they begin to bark. We need to find that doctor.”</p>
<p>Dembe rose and returned to his seat to make the calls. As he went to go past Red’s chair, Red reached out with his left hand and seized his elbow, stopping him. Red looked up at him with a twinkle in his eye and a delicious grin..  “And most importantly of all ….have our contact in Michoacán set up a meeting with the head of the Ojos de Serpiente cartel, Miguel Anghel, I believe it is.”</p>
<p>Dembe was stunned, “Raymond, you cannot be in earnest! Those men will not speak to outsiders, they will kill you just for attempting to even contact them!” Red tilted his head  and studied Dembe for a moment. After a spell, his face lit up and he replied “then we’ll use our wildcard…tell them I know where their former leader ‘Blanco Bartoli’ is. That should capture their attention!”</p>
<p>Red patted a confused Dembe’s arm and sat back in his seat with a satisfied smile, finishing his beer as Dembe returned to his seat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Blanco Bartoli was a Mexican drug lord who headed the “Ojos de Serpiente Cartel” before it was taken over by his second in command – Miguel Anghel. Bartoli was one of Michoacán’s most wanted drug lords. On the 2<sup>nd</sup> November 2010, in coordinated raids by the Federal police, the cartel’s secret underground compounds were raided. The cartel’s security protections were easily overcome. Money, arms and drug products were seized. Many of their crew were captured or killed that day in a bloody battle. Although the cartel was decimated, Miguel Anghel managed to escape to the mountains where he regrouped and became the new leader of the cartel. The Mexican government reported that Blanco Bartoli was killed during a shoot-out with Federal police, but his body was never recovered. Although this rumor was vehemently denied by the cartel, this lead to rumors that Bartoli was still alive. Only a person at the top echelon of the cartel would have had knowledge of the exact location of the compounds and security details. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Gulfstream touched down on a small private airfield one hour from the outskirts of Michoacán. As it taxied to the hangar, Red and Dembe were greeted by a stunning lady in her mid-thirties leaning against a powerful jeep. She had long dark rich brown hair and even longer beautifully shaped legs underneath her tailored slim fitting dress. Her green eyes sparkled as she watched Red descend from the Gulfstream. Her generous mouth broke out into a warm smile as she greeted Red.</p>
<p>“Ray, Ray!” As Red approached her, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him firmly on the lips. Red returned the greeting with fervor and held her closely against him. He moaned as he inhaled her luxurious scent and felt her wonderful curves beneath his hands.</p>
<p>“Sharon… I can die a happy man now that I have you back in my arms again. You take my breath away.” His gaze raked down her body and he gave her a delicious grin.</p>
<p>She giggled as she said “you old snake charmer….I’m still trying to get those chocolate truffle stains out of my carpets.”</p>
<p>Red chuckled as he kissed the tips of her fingers saying “Mmm….truffles. My favorite.” Then he indicated to the jeep as he opened the rear passenger door for her. She slid effortlessly into the back seat as Dembe took up his position behind the wheel.</p>
<p>On the way to the Estrada Hospital, Sharon updated him with the latest developments. She already had some men in place doing repairs on the damage that had been caused by the Cartel and supplies were being sought to replace the stolen items. Red nodded in assent to the details also stressing that he wanted a full upgrade to the hospital’s security undertaken.</p>
<p>Sharon paused in her narration and watched his countenance as she spoke, “forgive me for saying so Raymond, but is this rural hospital really that important to you?”</p>
<p>A small tick appeared beneath Red’s eye, it was there for a moment and gone again. His gaze held hers as he replied in a low voice, “I owe a debt of gratitude to the lady that runs that hospital. Many years ago, she helped save the life of someone I cared about when it was dangerous for her to do so.”</p>
<p>The image of a child came to his mind. Her small slight frame struggling to breathe as he held her in his arms. He remembered the panic that he had felt that day and the feeling of utter helplessness. Her long dark hair limp and damp with sweat. He remembered how hot her forehead felt as he kissed it, a fever raging through her little body. His lips parted as if he was going to say more but he remained silent, looking away from her steady gaze.</p>
<p>After some moments he appeared to recover and went on, “in any event, I have supported the hospital throughout the years. It may be small but it is invaluable to the local residents, especially the children.”  Sharon nodded slowly but before she could respond, her mobile phone rang. She conversed easily back and forth with the caller in Spanish for some minutes. Hanging up she said, “well, well, Raymond. My contacts tell me that Miguel Anghel has agreed to meet you. He is anxious to hear what you have to say about Blanco Bartoli. The meeting is set for tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Reddington arrived at the Hospital Estrada later that evening. The hefty jeep did a circuit of the small hospital grounds checking for security threats before slowing to a halt at the main entrance. Dembe alighted from the vehicle cautiously surveying his surroundings. His dark, watchful eyes observed the scene as he stood guard, alert for any signs of trouble.  Having satisfied himself that all was well, he opened the rear passenger door and Reddington eased himself from the jeep.</p>
<p>Although they had been travelling for many hours, he was still impeccably groomed. His bespoke tailored three piece suit remained in pristine condition on his robust frame. His signature fedora was held lightly in his right hand. A languid breeze from nearby mango trees oozed down from the mountains and washed over him as he inhaled a deep breath and blew it out reverently. Reddington savored the moment, the fragrant air reminding him of earlier more pleasurable visits. </p>
<p>The click clack of high heeled shoes coming in his direction brought him back to the present moment. With one swift movement, he firmly placed his fedora on his head and caressed the brim between his thumb and forefinger before snapping his hand down. He turned to greet the lady in the doctor’s coat. “Ah Jacqueline! There you are!”</p>
<p>“<em>Señor Reddington! Es tan bueno de tu parte venir!” </em>A petite lady who appeared to be in her mid-sixties approached him with her hands aloft and kissed him on both cheeks.</p>
<p><em>“Jacqueline – cualquier cosa para ti querida!”</em> He returned the kiss and held both of her hands. “It’s so good to see you too.” He looked over her shoulder and grimaced as he saw the broken glass in the front door. “I see your unwanted guests have made quite a mess…” Her face was pallid, showing signs of distress as they walked slowly arm in arm inside the building.</p>
<p>“The glass and the equipment can be replaced, but Dr Alvarez cannot. Carlita and I have been friends for many years. She grew up in these mountains before becoming a doctor and returning home to help the less fortunate. I don’t know what I would do without her…” Her voice trailed off and she sniffed, rummaging in her coat pocket for a tissue.</p>
<p>Reddington leaned towards her, placed a handkerchief in her hand and said in a low soothing voice, “Now…now… Jacqueline…I will do everything in my power to make sure she is returned to you safe and sound.” Jacqueline wiped her eyes and gave him a watery grateful smile. “<em>Gracias, Señor Reddington.”</em> Just then, Dembe entered the corridor with a number of men carrying tools and replacement medical equipment. “Oh, the men have arrived to help. Could you excuse me for one moment.” She click clacked her way down the hall to greet the newcomers.</p>
<p>Red continued down the corridor to survey the damage. There were patients lined up on either side. Some were on trolleys with bandaged head and limbs, having clearly taken a beating. Others were families. Mothers, fathers, trying to calm frightened children. The wail of a child crying echoed throughout. All were wary of his presence and trying not to make eye contact. He could also smell the fear. It was palpable. Strangers in this area were usually a source of danger.</p>
<p>He looked into the ransacked rooms. Doors had been smashed open. Medical equipment lay broken and strewn about the floor. The pharmacy room had been torn apart. His mouth tightened into a grimace showing his displeasure at the sight. Nurses and helpers were trying to salvage what they could. He opened another door that lead into a laundry room. There were piles of bloody, soiled sheets and towels in baskets overflowing onto the floor.</p>
<p>He was just about to leave when a tiny foot caught his eye. A trolley was parked in the corner with laundry on top. Some sheets were hanging down over it, touching the ground. Peeking out from beneath was a little foot. Red slowly made his way to the trolley. On bended knee, he cautiously pulled back the sheet to reveal the body attached to the foot.</p>
<p>A thin little girl of no more than 4 years old, with the biggest saddest brown eyes stared back at him. She had a plaster cast on her right arm. In her left hand was a small broken toy dog. There were a number of healing cuts evident on her skin. On seeing a strange man, she quickly pulled her feet up under her, trying to flatten herself against the wall.</p>
<p>Reddington smiled. “<em>Bueno hola pequeño. Mi nombre es Raymond. Cuál es tu nombre?</em>”</p>
<p>She made no noise. No sound, but continued staring at Raymond. Her eyes wide with trepidation. The evidence of tears were on her long wet eyelashes. “It’s okay little one. I’m not going to hurt you. Why don’t you come out so I can meet your puppy?” Raymond kept his tone low and soothing, trying to coax her out from under the laundry. She turned her head away and closed her eyes. “SShhh, sshh, everything’s going to be alright now. The bad men are gone. Why don’t you come with me and we’ll find your family.”</p>
<p>He edged closer as he spoke. Slowly and gently he eased her towards him and cradled her in his arms. Her tiny frame trembled. Standing up, he swayed back and forth with her, caressing her back gently with the palm of his hand for some minutes. “There, there. Everything’s going to be just fine.” Red could feel her tension subsiding. She tucked her head into the crook of his neck and began sucking her thumb, still holding the toy dog.</p>
<p>“Why don’t I tell you about a dog I had as a child? It belonged to both my brother and myself. He was abandoned by his owners. They left him behind tied to a fence when they moved house. When my brother and I found him, he was all skin and bone. My brother called him Mr Groucho - On account of the large black mustache he had -you see. He was a very hairy dog but, we loved him to bits. Once a year, Mr Groucho’s hair got clipped. It was around the same time my brother got a haircut….”</p>
<p>“Raymond! There you are.” Jacqueline appeared in the doorway. “I see you met one of our patients.” She gently touched the girl on the head. “This is Josefina. She’s almost 4 years old. She came to us from a village some distance away. We have been looking all over the hospital for her.”</p>
<p>Jacqueline called one of the nurses and Josefina was handed over to her care. When the nurse had retreated she continued on, “the Ojos de Serpiente cartel ransacked the village because one of the farmers refused to hand over his pretty daughter as a gift for their men. So they came back and shot the farmer and set fire to the village, rounded up the inhabitants and took them away. Josefina’s mother was one of those women. I despise these men. They are animals!” Jacqueline clenched her fists in anger. “That was 10 days ago. That poor child has not spoken a word since. Not one word. None of the other villagers will speak about what happened. They fear further reprisals. The police do nothing. They are working with the cartels for money.”</p>
<p>Raymond nodded his head, “as the old Mexican saying goes…They’re all under the rule of silver or lead. If you refuse the money to keep quiet, you will certainly receive a lead bullet in your brain and end up quiet forever.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meanwhile, back in the ‘Post Office,’ the headquarters of the task force assigned to Raymond Reddington, FBI special agent Donald Ressler was busy working late into the evening on a report for Director Cooper. It was a complete report into the take down of the latest Blacklister that they had just completed some days ago. He volunteered to complete it because he knew that Agent Elizabeth Keen and Agent Aram Mojtabai were taking Agnes to a special 3D screening of the Disney picture “Frozen.” He had of course been invited, but hundreds of screaming little girls were <em>not</em> his thing. He didn’t know how Aram could stick it, the noise, the dresses, etc but apparently he loved it. Go figure.</p>
<p>He was almost finished when his mobile phone rang. He checked the caller ID and grunted. He sighed deeply and answered the call. “Yes? What is it? I thought you were supposed to be away on business for the next couple of days.”</p>
<p>“Donald!…Why so grumpy? Did you not get invited to the party? I thought you’d love an opportunity to get into your Elsa dress… although frankly - you’d be more suited to Olaf… ” Raymond Reddington mocking tone oozed into his ear. Ressler harrumphed.  </p>
<p>“I need you to do a little favor for me…” He went on to explain how he wanted Ressler to locate Blanco Bartoli in the Federal Witness Protection Program. Easy peasy.</p>
<p>Ressler hit the roof. “You want me to break into WITSEC and find out where they’ve been keeping this drug lord! Nobody messes with the US Marshals.” Ressler was now standing up and raising his voice. “How do you know he is even still alive? He was reported as being killed in a shootout.”</p>
<p>“Now Donald…I know your bark is worse than your bite…You and I both know, that-was just a smokescreen. He is one of the best informants for the FBI on the trade routes of drugs in and out of Mexico. God knows I, had to find some alternate routes myself, but never mind me. This is for a good cause.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Dogs of War</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Chapter Two:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Dembe’ eyes were darting left and right as the jeep approached the rendezvous point on the mountain range. He was alert for any hint of trouble. They had not passed any sign of civilization for some time. The mountainous track was dense with shrubs and trees but as they drew closer, the dusty landscape became blanketed in a vibrant carpet of pink, purple and red poppy flowers. The sight was beautiful to behold, but deadly. It was no mystery that the cartels had replaced crops of corn with opium poppies.</p><p>“Raymond, I see two jeeps ahead.”  Dembe slowed the progress of the jeep to take in the whole scene before them. There were two escort jeeps with eight men waiting for them - all holding automatic weapons. The men surrounded the jeep as Dembe brought it to a stop, weapons pointed in their direction. The man in charge was grinning. He had a shaved head, wore a black leather vest and had a large tattoo of a snake on his chest. Ah, thought Raymond. This must be our ‘friend’ from the hospital raid.</p><p>The men pulled the doors of the jeep open. Raymond put on his sunglasses before stepping out with his hands raised in the air. “I believe I have an appointment with Miguel Anghel. My name is Raymond Reddington.” The men remained silent and wary as they thoroughly searched the jeep and its occupants for any sign of danger. He kept an eye on ‘Snake Chest’ during the ordeal. Finally the cartel signaled for them to get back into the jeep and to follow them. Raymond gave another casual glance at Snake Chest. ‘You and I have an appointment to keep as well,’ he muttered under his breath.</p><p>As the group progressed up the hill, one cartel jeep in front and one cartel jeep behind, Raymond observed that there were now people amongst the poppies beginning to harvest the crop. These appeared to be local men and woman judging by their attire. He observed that they were also watched by heavily armed overseers. I doubt these are voluntary workers thought Red. I wonder if they are the villagers that were captured by the cartel. The workers did not glance in their direction as the jeeps drove past, nor did they give any indication that they had seen anything, they just continued on their tasks with their heads bowed.</p><p>After some arduous driving, the jeeps finally came to a stop outside the compound belonging to the Ojos de Serpiente cartel. Although, the compound was well hidden in the mountains, it was heavily guarded. The large steel gates were closed and the sentries on the towers watched them closely. They were also armed with automatic weapons pointed in their direction. Snake Chest leaned out the window of the lead jeep and waved to the sentries causing the gates to open. The jeeps moved in procession into the grounds of the compound.</p><p>The compound was surprisingly well organised on the inside. It had a number of well-appointed sheds and buildings for such a confined area. The walls surrounding the compound were lined with barbed wire. The soft hum of operating generators could be heard in the background and there were even solar powered panels on the roofs of the buildings. Red’s focus rested on the main building in the center of the compound. It was much more robust and sturdy than the surrounding buildings. It had a large veranda on the front and to the sides of the building. There was also an elegant courtyard in front of the veranda with some large stone planter pots brimming with flowers and even a small fountain.  </p><p>The vehicles came to a stop and Red alighted from the jeep. There were a number of large black dogs chained to the fencing that barked furiously and strained at their leashes on the appearance of the newcomers.  Snake Chest whistled at them and they sat down in unison, still snarling and drooling, watching the newcomers every move.</p><p>Red looked up at the beautiful clear sky for a moment before placing his fedora on his head. Dembe moved to join Red, but Snake Chest stepped forward and pressed a sawn-off shotgun into his torso. “He stays here!” Snake Chest indicated with a toss of his head that Dembe was to remain in the yard. Snake Chest grinned at him showing a gold front tooth. He then spat on the ground.</p><p>Raymond could sense Dembe was going to react but he stopped when Red gave a barely perceptible shake of his head. Dembe eased back down. Snake Chest indicated with a wave of the shotgun for Red to follow him. They went into a nearby shed. It took a few moments for Red’s eyes to adjust to the darkness as there were no windows save for a small skylight at the top of the building.</p><p>There were two men standing around a tall wooden chair which was in the center of the shed. Strapped to the chair was a very frightened man. His chest was heaving and he was breathing with difficulty. The sweat glistened on his body. A number of what appeared to be electrodes were attached to him. Small rivulets of blood were coming from his scalp which had been roughly shaved. A large electrode cap sat on his head and the wires coming from it joined the body electrodes and were attached to a machine beside the men. There was an acrid smell of burning in the air.</p><p>Snake Chest called out “<em>Jefe esto es…”</em> but the boss swiftly turned in Red’s direction and raised his arms in the air saying “Raymond Reddington! In the flesh! I thought you were a ghost, a mythical creature? But here you are.”</p><p>There was something odd about Miguel Anghel. He appeared to be much more sophisticated than his henchmen. He wore a light blue linen suit. His hair, nails and beard were immaculately trimmed. Even his accent was much more polished than his compadres. “Do forgive me for not greeting you in person” he waved a vague hand in the direction of the chair, “but you catch me hard at work as you can see…”</p><p>Red gave him a curt nod and smiled. “Of course. I would not want to interrupt you.” As his eyes adjusted to the poor lighting, a movement in the shadows caught his eye. A woman wearing a white coat was sitting on the ground. Her hands were tied with rope to a wooden beam. She seemed to match the description of Dr Carlita Alvarez. She appeared alert and unharmed. </p><p>Anghel continued on. “What do you think of “Old Sparky?” He was pleased to show his visitor. “I got it from a disused Texas penitentiary. It looks just like the ones I used to see in the old prison movies…”</p><p>“Padre Alfredo at the school I grew up in had a particular love for the classic Black and White movies. I myself, preferred the Westerns, but I always enjoyed the documentary on the death penalty in Texas – Not something you think they would show us kids but – they always like to remind us that they could bring us closer to God if we misbehaved. For a religious order, they always beat the hell out of us, for even minor misdemeanors.” He returned his gaze to the chair and smiled wickedly. “I think they beat the good out of me in the end.”</p><p>Red shook his head and replied, “after coming into contact with a religious man, I always feel I must wash my hands.”</p><p>Anghel then struck a thoughtful pose. With his finger in the air, he made the point, “I did however get a good education.” He nodded at the chair. “But, I am delaying our conversation. I am almost finished with this “traitor.” The good doctor has been keeping him alive for me so I can make sure he has not lied to us. But I think we are done here. It’s time for lunch. Do join me…”</p><p>He went over to the machine and flipped a switch. The shed lit up and so did the traitor. He writhed and screamed in the chair as the current flowed through him. Little wisps of smoke appeared like a Halo around his head. Anghel did not turn the machine off, but instead politely ushered Red out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>After a sumptuous lunch, Red hoped they could finally get down to business. As they sat on the Veranda, the cooling overhead fan made the relief of the relentless sun quite pleasant actually. Anghel had even organised some fine dining complete with linen tablecloths and napkins. Red was taking another sip of a very fine whisky when a flash of yellow on the left caught his eye. He squinted as he peered into the courtyard. Now a flash of yellow on the right. Anghel was droning on about the fall in the price Cocaine, as Red watched the little scrap of yellow sidle up along the side of the flowerpots and suddenly freeze in the shadows.</p><p>A helper approached the table and cleared away some plates. When the helper left, the little scrap proceeded stealthily up the steps of veranda and hid underneath the tablecloth. Red had to hide a grin and nodded at Anghel as if he was listening. He changed his position, sat back in a relaxed pose with his legs crossed at the table. After a few moments, he felt a little wet nose touch his bare leg, just above his sock line.</p><p>He almost giggled. He felt the nose tentatively touch his leg again. Hiding a smile, Red tore off a little piece of bread and held it in his hand underneath the table. After a couple of seconds, he felt a nibble at his fingers. He repeated this action several times without drawing Anghel’s attention to it and was rewarded with a thorough licking of his fingers. After a while, he felt a little head resting on the toe of his shoe…</p><p>After the plates had been finally cleared, Anghel finally got down to business. He fixed Red with a calculated stare. “So. You say that Blanco Bartoli is still alive?” He gave a dismissive wave of his hand. “That is preposterous. He is dead. Bartoli was a legend. He was a God. He dominated these vast mountains. But dead - nonetheless.” He maintained a guarded posture as if he was trying to convince Red and himself of that fact.</p><p>Red shook his head from side to side and chuckled. With a refined gesture, he lit a very expensive cigar and savoring the aroma, blew the smoke into the air. “One has to pay very dearly for immortality, for one has to die several times while one is still alive.”</p><p>Red laughed softly again and reached into an inside pocket in his vest. He then produced two photographs and placed them side by side on the table in front of Anghel.</p><p>One showed a close up of a man sitting at a table outside a Café, reading a current newspaper. The focus was on the date of the newspaper. The second was a close up of the face of the man. Anghel eyed Red shrewdly. He held the close up of the face and tapped the face with his finger. “This can be doctored. It is a trick. Bartoli is dead.” His eye challenged Red.</p><p>Red gave a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders. Aren’t you curious how the FBI were able to track your shipping routes into the USA? How key contacts of yours were traced and captured? How vast shipments disappeared? All of this after the, “death” Red air quoted with his fingers, of Blanco Bartoli. Who do you think supplied the information?” </p><p>Anghel shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He looked down at the cut glass whisky tumbler in his hand and focused his attention on it. With a small movement of the wrist, he rotated the ice cubes concentrating on this latest piece of news.</p><p>Red kept the pressure on. “My men are with him now. If you get me a satellite -phone we can ask him a question that only he would know the answer to.”  Red tilted his head and raised an eyebrow while he waited for an answer. Anghel did not stir for a few moments. He stared fixedly at Red. Then not taking his eyes off of Red, he snapped his fingers at one of his men and demanded a sat-phone.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, in a busy city in the USA, four men occupied the room of a small rundown hotel. One man was duct taped by his hands and feet, lying on a bed. He sat up against the headboard. Even though he remained still, his heart was racing and thumping in his chest. The sweat on his brow ran down his face. He felt as if he was slowly choking. The duct tape across his mouth was making it harder for him to breath. This is the end he thought. They finally caught up with me. He thought now of his beloved mother, buried in a small simple graveyard at the foot of the Michoacán mountains. </p><p>The sound of a mobile phone brought him back to his senses. Words were exchanged. The man dressed in black with the pistol pointed at his head leaned over and suddenly pulled the tape from his mouth. Blanco Bartoli ran his tongue over his dry cracked lips.</p><p>Then, the man said, “When you attended Padre Alfredo’s school- What was the name of the puppy you found one summer and where was he buried?”</p><p>The dark eyes in the black ski masked bored into his. Bartoli tried to clear his head. The school…What did they call the puppy…the one the Padre kicked with his boot after being found in the dormitory….the one he killed?... Amiga! That was it Amiga!</p><p>Ski mask held the phone to Bartoli’s mouth and prodded him with the pistol. “Speak!”</p><p>Bartoli gulped. “Amiga! Amiga! We buried him under the old apple tree in the backyard…”</p><p>The phone line went dead.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Anghel was shocked. Stunned even. He could hardly believe it! Red knew he had Anghel on the ropes now and skillfully negotiated terms with him. He wanted all the information Anghel could get in relation to “The Catalonian,” and he wanted it now. Anghel shakily got to his feet and excused himself as he had some phone calls to make.</p><p>Red sat at the table and waited. He could see Anghel walking up and down the courtyard engaged in animated conversation on the sat-phone. He had made several phone calls at this stage. Red could see that he was clearly rattled by the devastating news by the way he ran his fingers through his hair. Glancing toward the jeep, Red could see that Dembe was still waiting patiently.</p><p>Then Snake Chest appeared from the shed that contained “Old Sparky.” He was dragging Dr Alvarez by the arm across the compound. Her hands were still bound with rope. She looked in Red’s direction. She looked afraid.</p><p>Suddenly, from out of nowhere, the little yellow scrap began running alongside Snake Chest and began snapping and yelping at his heels. Without missing a stride, Snake Chest kicked the little yellow scrap with his boot. There was a sharp, high pitched yelp and the little scrap went flying into the air and landed with a thud against the wall.</p><p>Red leaned forward and clenched his fists in anger. The little dog whimpered as he tried to get up. It was evident that one of his legs was broken, as he tried to hop slowly and painfully along on three legs. He hid beneath a nearby vehicle, quivering with fear and keeping a wary look out.</p><p>Red took off his sunglasses in anger and placed them on the table. He was just about to rise and tackle the situation when Anghel reappeared.</p><p>“Señor Reddington, I have the information that you require…..”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>After the conclusion of business, Raymond and Dembe moved to depart the compound. They were still guarded by the grinning -Snake Chest. Before taking his seat in the rear of the jeep, Red took off his Fedora and looked up at the sky. It was still clear and blue. He took out his handkerchief and mopped his brow. Then he took a seat. Dembe seated himself into driver’s seat and started the engine. Snake Chest made his way to the lead jeep to escort them out of the compound. As he passed Red’s jeep, Red wound down the window and said, in a loud voice, “I seem to have left my sunglasses on the table. Would you mind fetching them for me please?”</p><p>Snake Chest hesitated and replied rudely. Anghel barked an order at him and then he reluctantly went to retrieve the sunglasses. Dembe reversed the jeep to get into position to move out. Looking over his shoulder, Red watched Snake Chest walking back towards the table. Quietly he opened the jeep door a little and leaned down to the ground. He gave a low whistle and snapped his fingers.</p><p>At the sound of the snapping fingers, the little scrap of yellow pricked up his ears, and darted out of his hiding place as quickly as he could towards the jeep. Red quickly scooped him up in his hand and closed the door…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Dogs of War</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Chapter Three:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Anghel was still talking on his sat-phone when he became aware that there was some type of commotion happening outside the main gates of the stronghold. The black dogs were jumping and snarling furiously, trying to escape from their restraints. Then, the ground beneath his feet began to shake and vibrate. It must be an earthquake he thought. But as the shaking progressed, the noise increased. He dropped the phone. It sounded like a …</p><p>Just then- a huge military CH-47 Chinook heavy lift helicopter flew over his head. It almost blocked out the sun. Its twin rotary engines sent dust and debris swirling all over the compound making it difficult to see what was happening. The percussion arising from the downdraft vibrated through his body. Without warning, one of his men stationed on the sentry tower suddenly leapt to the ground, not a moment before the tower burst into flames. The sight was accompanied by a loud boom. Bricks and mortar flew in all directions. Another boom closely followed the first and the second tower also fell. Anghel was showered with bits of rubble as the whole compound seemed to be on fire.</p><p>He stood transfixed as the main gates flew apart and an enormous armored tank entered the fortification. The caterpillar tracks moved seamlessly across the ground. The pivoting gun turret swung left and right aiming at strategic points in the compound. Buildings were shattered. Vehicles were destroyed. His men began running back and forth with various weaponry trying in vain to oppose the incursion. They fought back with automatic weapons but they were no match for the might of the machine.</p><p>One of his men ran bravely towards the tank with a rocket launcher on his shoulder. He knelt down to steady his aim, but before he could launch an attack, the turret pivoted again and fired. All that was left of the man was a large scorched hole in the ground. Anghel smelt the acrid scent of burnt flesh for the second time that day. Then, the huge tank stopped and veered to face him. He had a feeling the tank was smirking at him. He also had a feeling his bowels were about to loosen…</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Raymond Reddington was having the time of his life. Who knew that driving a tank could be so much fun! He worked the levers and pedals just as he had practiced and everything seemed to be going to plan. Dembe sat high behind him in the confined space, concentrating the firepower on the targets that Red identified. Whooshh! Boom! Another target gone. Red chuckled gleefully as the main gates went down…</p><p>…After Red and Dembe had left the compound, they waited at the appointed spot for the helicopter to arrive. Red had to call in some major favors to have the activities of the compound watched by satellite surveillance. He had signaled his associates to bring in the helicopter just before they had left the fortress. All he had to do now was to rescue the girl and blow-up the compound…</p><p>“Fire!”  Red and Dembe had taken out the man with the rocket launcher just in time.  “Phew. That was a close one!”  Red pulled the levers and the tank swerved to the left. Red finally had Miguel Anghel in his viewfinder. The druglord was covered in dust and soot. He looked like a pathetic creature standing there, weaving like a drunken man. Red almost felt sorry for him. Almost. Then, he reminded himself of the devastation that this man had caused to the community and smirked. “Hasta la vista baby…. Fire!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL </strong>
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>Later than day, Red watched from a distance as the Chinook helicopter and his favorite new toy left the helicopter pad. Driving a tank had been quite refreshing really. A pleasing diversion. He must do it more often. But now -back to the matter at hand. His medical team had examined Dr Alvarez and other than a few scrapes and bruises, she had come to no real harm. She was now on her way back to the Hospital Estrada as promised, with her heartfelt thanks ringing in Reds ears. </p><p>The muffled sounds and thumping noises coming from inside the jeep indicated to Red that his guest was awake. He opened the rear door of the jeep. Snake Chest was bound in chains inside a very large dog cage. He was grunting and struggling to escape from his bonds but to no avail. He was folded very carefully inside the cage that barely contained him, but he was still a force to be reckoned with. Snake Chest was furious. His eyes were crimson and seemed to be burning in their sockets. He was bursting to get out and looked at Red as if he wanted to squeeze the very breath out of him.</p><p>Red nodded to one of the medical team. They stepped forward and injected Snake Chest in the thigh with a tranquilizer. As he struggled against the effects of the sedative, his movements became less frequent and the heat of his fervor diminished. However, he never took his eyes off Red. He remained staring at Red in a passion of hate until his pupils dilated and his eyelids closed.   Red smiled wickedly back at him saying “Goodnight sweetheart,” and slammed the door shut.</p><p>Now - to more important matters. The information that Miguel Anghel had given to him before his demise had proven fruitful. It was the breakthrough that he sought in his search for The Catalonian and his missing equipment. He had to put strategies in place if he was to intercept The Catalonian in time before his equipment ended up on the open market and gone forever.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Two days later, Raymond Reddington entered the Hospital Estrada and greeted Jacqueline warmly.</p><p>“Raymond! How good of you to visit us before you left. Have you come to inspect the repairs?” Jacqueline was all smiles and looked a lot more animated than she had been when he last visited the hospital. The hospital now smelled of fresh paint, wood and antiseptic. Doors and windows had been replaced, new vital medical equipment gleamed, ready for use. “Your men seemed to have worked some form of miracle here. I cannot believe how much work they have accomplished in so little time.” She waved her hand around showing the completed works. “I cannot thank you enough!”</p><p>Red grinned back at her as he strolled through the hospital pleased with the rapid progress. He stopped and peered through the glass panel of one of the examination rooms. He could see that Dr Alvarez was busy putting stitches in the arm of a man who lay on the table. Dr Alvarez looked back at him, nodded and mouthed the word “<em>Gracias.” </em>Jacqueline followed his gaze. “He is one of the villagers that were freed from the clutches of the cartel. The inhabitants of the community brought the injured ones here after the compound was destroyed. They were very lucky to have escaped.” She gave him a polite dig in the arm, “thanks to you of course.”</p><p>Red shrugged his shoulders. “I owed you a debt. I like to keep my promises.” He adjusted his blue windbreaker jacket as he walked along the corridor as if it was uncomfortable on him. He stopped and turned, facing Jacqueline he said, “tell me… Is little Josefina still here?” he inquired, titling his head in expectation of an answer.</p><p>Jacqueline pursed her lips. “Yes, she is. Her mother was released with the other villagers and is having some treatment here too, but…”  She shook her head sadly. “She is still not talking. Her mother is with her now. Would you like to see her?” She looked at Red hopefully. Maybe he could perform a miracle there too perhaps?</p><p>Red indicated with his hand to lead the way. Jacqueline showed him the way to Josefina’s room. She pushed open a door and whispered some words to Josefina’s mother who was sitting by her child’s bedside. The mother nodded and stood at the back of the room with Jacqueline. </p><p>Josefina was lying in bed. She barely made a ripple underneath the blankets of the bed. As before, the plaster cast remained on her right hand. She held the broken toy dog loosely in her left hand but did not even turn her head to see who entered the room.</p><p>Red took a seat in the chair her mother had just vacated. He adjusted his windbreaker again as he sat down. His heart ached as he watched the child. She looked like a pale fragile china doll. Her huge brown eyes, staring at the ceiling, unfocused. Only for the fact that he could see that she was breathing, he would have checked her for a pulse.  He leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear for some minutes. But there was no response.</p><p>Then he reached into the inside pocket of his windbreaker and removed a little yellow scrap. It too had a plaster cast on one of its paws. He rested the little scrap on the bed beside her. It wriggled and cautiously sniffed at the little girl. The little scrap touched his tiny wet nose on the girls hand and looked up at her, tilting his head as if he had asked her a question. Raymond whispered in Spanish, “<em>see Josefina…he has the same plaster cast as you. He has also broken his arm, but he is going to be just fine.  But, to make him all better, he needs a friend. Will you be his Amiga?” </em></p><p>The little scrap looked at her intently and titled his head to the other side, waiting for an answer. Then slowly, he began licking her hand and wagging his tail. Josefina stirred. She turned her head slightly and focused on the little visitor. A faint ghost of a smile breached the pale skin on her white lips. Then the little scrap slowly mounted his new owner, climbed onto her belly and sat on her chest. The little scrap began dancing and wagging his tail furiously at her. Josefina gasped. The broken toy dog slipped from her left hand.  It came slowly up to touch the soft fur on the head of the little scrap.</p><p>The little scrap returned the favor by jumping up and began licking her face. A giggle escaped from her lips and a hint of rose colored her features. She whispered the word, “<em>Perrito. Doggy.” </em>A smile crept across her lips as she leaned forward and kissed the puppy on his head. <em>“Perrito…Perrito.”</em></p><p>At the back of the room, Josefina’s mother sobbed into her hands in relief. Jacqueline squeezed her arm and whispered one word, “miracle.”</p><p>Red stood up and nodded at Josefina’s mother. She went quickly to the child’s bedside and with tears flowing freely down her face embraced both child and puppy.</p><p>Red quietly left the room with Jacqueline. He felt rather pleased with himself and linking her arm as they walked out declared, “you know…there is no psychiatrist in the world like a puppy licking your face.”</p><p>Jacqueline laughed softly shaking her head, “you old hound dog…” </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Raymond sat in the rear of the Chinook helicopter with his eyes closed. Not quite asleep but not quite awake either. The warmth of his Arctic Parka jacket with fur trimmed hood ensured that he was perfectly cozy despite the sub-zero temperatures outside. The headphones he wore to communicate with the pilot also managed to drown out the noise of the twin engines of the machine making him thoroughly comfortable. His mind drifted into a Zen like meditative state.  Considering the events of the last week in the Michoacán mountains, he felt at ease with himself and his decisions. The sphere in which he inhabited had come full circle once again. He was at peace with the choices he had made.</p><p>The alert from the pilot indicating that they had reached their destination broke his concentration. He looked out of the window to see the cold Arctic windswept landscape below. The sparse shrubbery and trees gave very poor shelter. It was called the land of the midnight sun because the North Pole stayed in full sunlight all day and night throughout the summer there. As the helicopter circled the landscape, Red spotted what he had been searching for. The tracks that he had been looking for became more visible as the helicopter circled around the site. Now the inhabitants came into view. It was difficult to see them moving at first, as their camouflaged coats meant that they blended in with their surroundings, however, the noise of the powerful helicopter overhead sent them scuttling for cover.</p><p>Red arose from his seat and indicated for the side door of the helicopter to be opened. There was a great “whoosh” as a cold breeze entered the seating area. The sudden sting of frigid air acted like smelling salts and awoke his sleeping guest in the opposite seat. His guest was disorientated. He shook his head trying to bring himself back to consciousness. His eyes rolled in their sockets trying to comprehend what was going on. Where was he? What was happening?</p><p>Red dug deep into his Parka and pulled out a knife. It wasn’t a particularly big knife but it would do the job efficiently. He very swiftly made a number of superficial cuts on the arms and legs of his waking guest. The man’s head bobbed up and down trying to come to his senses. He tried to focus on the cuts. They were enough to cause bleeding but not enough to cause serious injury. He looked up uncomprehendingly.</p><p>His eyes met Red’s. The icy stare of deep green orbs bored into him. He felt a creeping sense of dread spreading throughout his chest. Red promptly grabbed him by the lapels of his vest and with a superhuman strength pulled him up and pushed him backwards out of the helicopter. He spun in the air head over heels and landed with a thump on the snow. The wind was knocked out of him.</p><p>Snake Chest lifted his head and looked groggily around. Several pairs of ebony starred eyes glared back at him, accompanied by low rumbling growls. He moved to get up and the growls tuned to snarls. He could only manage to drag himself a short distance as he feebly crawled along. He looked back and saw the streak of blood his body had left in the trail. He was aware of being circled by a pack of animals. In fact - a large pack of arctic wolves. They were hungry… And they smelled blood…</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The squeaking wheels of an oxygen cylinder being dragged along the wooden floor hallway alerted Red to the fact that Teddy Brimley was approaching. Teddy had been Red’s interrogator and friend for many years. His woolly mop of white hair and mustache appeared from behind the door. He adjusted his oxygen nasal prongs saying, “Well, she’s a beauty!” I must admit Red, I am rather jealous. Perhaps when you’re finished with your task you might let me take it to one of my game nights with the boys. It would be the highlight of the evening!” Teddy huffed and puffed a gasping laugh as he trailed away.</p><p>Red stood up and removed his suit jacket. He was wearing one of his favorite charcoal grey suits complemented by a matching vest and tie. He rolled up the sleeves of his pristine white shirt and proceeded to the next room. “Old Sparky” stood proudly in the center of the room. The wooden chair, was not the same one that had been owned by Miguel Anghel, but it was just as formidable. This time, the chairs’ guest was non-other than The Catalonian.  </p><p>His head turned towards the door as Red entered the room. He was secured firmly by large brown leather straps on his arms, legs and chest. There was also a large strap around his neck that fixed him tightly to the wooden chair. The electrodes were already attached to chest and body, but not his head. The large rubber gag in his mouth prevented him from speaking.</p><p>Red stopped before his guest and with arms stretched wide, bobbing his head with pleasure and declared, “Magnificent!” then he turned to a small table and put on an apron. Picking up a shaving brush and bowl, he began to create a nice lather of shaving foam. Ignoring the grunts and emanations coming from the chair, Red picked up an old fashioned straight shaving razor and grinned.</p><p>Using the pebble stone honing set provided, Red began to sharpen the blade by swishing it back and forth with his wrist on the wet stone. It felt rather poetic and vibrant at the same time. The simple wrist movements. The glinting silver sharpness. The smell of the leather combined with the sweat of a man about to meet his maker. All rather gratifying. He was just about half-way through shaving the head of his guest, before he could attach the scalp electrode, when Dembe entered the room, holding a mobile phone in his hand.</p><p>“Raymond, it’s Elizabeth.”</p><p>Red tutted his displeasure at being interrupted just when things were about to heat up and picking up a small towel, wiped his hands. He took the preferred mobile phone and said charmingly, “Elizabeth! How lovely to hear from you.”</p><p>“Aram has intercepted a communiqué between our latest Blacklister and his weapons supplier. Can you come?”</p><p>Red grimaced and glancing at his guest said, “I’m sorry Lizzie. You’re going to have to go without me, I’m afraid I’m rather busy…”</p><p>He heard a little moue of disappointment in her voice as she coolly said, “Why? What are you doing that’s so important?”</p><p>He smiled broadly, looking at his guest and said, “I’m shaving The Cat!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL </strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>